llia's Soulful Aspiration
by KnightCourage001
Summary: When Dark Lord Ganondorf is dead, Link and llia have been able to spend time together often, cherishing every moment for all of the lost time they were separated. When another day nearly comes to a close, llia needs Link to take the most sacred part of her; her virginity, but on one condition: they must be together forever. Will Link accept? Short story. Please rate and review.


**Hello, dear readers!**

**This is a pairing between Link and llia. llia and Link belong to Nintendo.**

**I would like everyone to gain some insight from this fanfictional story.**

**Let us begin!**

"Oh Link, this place is beautiful!" llia said happily, admiring the fantastic view of Lake Hylia late in the afternoon. "I'm really glad you like this wonderful place, llia," Link stated. "During my journey, Lake Hylia was one of the places I would go to relax, the other being the Sacred Grove."

"You're something special, Link, you always were," llia claimed affectionately, delicately stroking Link's left cheek with an arched index finger on her right hand. "Ever since we were kids, I _knew _you would do great things one day, but saving the world from a power-hungry maniac wasn't exactly what I thought you would be doing. Nevertheless, it's safe to say that I had a hero watching over me this whole time. It's so..._romantic._"

_Not to mention _**_sexy_**_!_

"llia, that's very kind of you, but I was just doing what anyone bold enough to stand up against injustice would do," Link said modestly, placing his left hand on llia's right extremity, succumbing to her gentle touch. "Link, hush," llia purred, securing her arms around Link's neck, setting her left leg on the left side of his waist, gently rubbing against it. "You're always the humble type, but you have courage that would make some of the legendary heroes written in old tomes cry in shame. It's no wonder why my father and everyone you seem to come in contact with takes a liking to you."

"llia-"

Link was not able to finish his sentence because llia crushed her lips against his orifice, moaning into his mouth. Link, who was somewhat startled by llia's forwardness, returned her kiss, embracing her, closing his eyes, inhaling her ambrosial fragrance that she always had since she was a toddler. llia chuckled softly, nudging her tongue against Link's lips, asking for entry. Link allowed llia's speech muscle access to his mouth, letting her dominate his tongue. When Link and llia required oxygen, they reluctantly parted from each other's lips.

"Link...my sweetheart, I have a very important favor to ask of you," llia stated, gazing dreamily into Link's azure eyes. "We have known each other for years, yet I feel...incomplete. All of the fun we had, the losses we shared, the times we were mad at each other, I cherish _each _and _every _one of our moments together as if it were our last! Link...what I'm trying to say is...can you be my one and only and make me a woman...tonight, at your house?"

"llia...this is so sudden, did you have this on your mind for awhile?" Link asked. "Yes, I have, even before the incident that occurred at the spirit spring months ago," llia answered, massaging her graceful fingers through Link's dirty-blond hair. "llia, I'm not going to lie to you, I accept everything about you, even your faults," Link claimed. "But, if we do this, what will Mayor Bo think of me? He might banish me from Ordon, or have me executed for deflowering you, llia. I may be a hero, but you're his one and only daughter-"

llia silenced Link with her lips, llia needing Link to cease his uneasiness.

"Link, you're so anxious over nothing," llia said. "My father would never kill or exile you; you're like a son to him. Besides, my father would _much _rather have you as his son-in-law than anyone else in all of Hyrule. Trust me, Link, that's how much he cares for you, and I as well."

"What about pregnancy, llia? We aren't ready for children yet," Link worried. "I'm on birth control, Link. My father had me on them since I was thirteen," llia stated. "So, what's your answer, sweetheart? Will you accept me as your woman? Or merely a friend? Let me know how you truly feel, dear."

"I accept you, llia. No one deserves me more than you do!" Link claimed passionately. "On one condition: we must be together for _all _eternity," llia said, raising her dainty forefinger on her right hand. "Of course, llia, I wouldn't think of doing this with you if I didn't want to stay with you," Link stated sincerely. "Okay Link, I expect you to hold your word," llia whispered seductively. "Don't worry, I pledge my unrelenting faithfulness to you as well, darling. And...I expect you to make love to me when we get back to your house."

When the sun began to set, Link and llia stayed awhile to appreciate the otherworldly scene before walking over to Epona, ready to retire for the evening. When llia and Link were ready, they started riding back to Ordon Village. Once Link and llia returned, they put Epona in her stable, wishing her a good night.

"Link...take me to your quarters and ravish me with your undying love," llia claimed determinedly, outstretching her left hand toward Link. "Yes, llia...I will," Link said nervously, setting his right extremity in llia's left hand. "Don't be distressed, sweetie, this is my first time as it is yours. We'll get through this together," llia assured.

llia and Link climbed the latter to his house, opening the door. After closing and locking the door, Link and llia went to the top floor of his abode, sitting across from each other on a soft mattress covered with decorative green blankets. llia fastened her arms about Link's neck, closing her eyes, kissing him tenderly. Link kissed llia in return, lying on top of her between her legs, slowly thrusting against her clothed womanhood.

"Undress me, Link," llia purred.

Link removed llia's white sleeveless shirt, tossing it aside. Link lied on top of llia, kissing and licking her neck, unhooking her pink brassiere. llia moaned, arching her back, allowing Link to pull the strings of her bandeau from underneath her, casting it away. Link shifted slowly down llia's shapely body, placing licks, kisses, and small bites on her while she whispered his name sweetly. Link took one of llia's rosy nipples into his mouth, sucking on it, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. llia took a sharp intake of breath, a drawn out groan leaving her soft peach lips as she exhaled.

Link placed his hands on the waistband of llia's beige pants, pulling them off, flinging the item. Link set his extremities on the cincture of llia's incarnadine undergarment, looking at her apprehensively, wanting her permission to proceed.

"Yes Link, my darling, take it off and claim me as your own. I need you, Link," llia stated lovingly, her green eyes glittering in anticipation.

Link pulled off llia's underwear, setting it with her other clothes. llia's body appeared to glow from the moonlight shining through Link's window, making it seem as if she was a celestial being from another place and time. Link lied on his stomach between llia's legs, kissing the inner thigh of her right appendage, languidly traveling upward. llia rested her left hand on Link's head, gently caressing her fingers through his hair, moaning consistently. Link licked llia's shaved womanhood, savoring her pleasant taste, placing her legs on his shoulders.

llia threw her head back, shouting in ecstacy as Link ravished her saturated love cavern with his tongue, taking the tip of his speech muscle, brushing it against her clitoris.

"Link...please, become...one with me. I...I don't know...how much longer I'll last," llia mewled. "Wait just a second, I'm not through with you yet, llia, " Link claimed.

Link descended toward llia's delicate feet, removing her khaki, low-heel shoes. Link amiably seized llia's right extremity with both hands, massaging it, placing doting kisses on each of her dainty toes, sucking them leisurely, llia thoroughly enjoying the kind attention to her refined foot and toes.

"This is for you...my angel llia," Link said soothingly, opening the adventure pouch that was hooked onto the right side of his waist with his right hand, fetching a small elaborate turquoise box.

Link retrieved the item that was inside of the compact container, encircling it around llia's right ankle. It was an exquisite ankle bracelet, glistening emerald stones aligned impeccably on the entirety of the durable string, Link and llia's name engraved in the golden band.

"Link...it's beautiful, thank you so much, sweetheart!" llia stated sweetly, tearing up. "This jewelry may be a symbol of our love, but it's not nearly as gorgeous as you or our spiritual connection," Link claimed earnestly. "Not to mention, llia, you told me a long time ago that you have an affinity for all things green, like the natural environment, especially Faron Woods."

llia rose from her lying position, undressing Link of his hero's clothes, piling them next to her crumpled garments. llia softly grasped Link's semi-erect member with her left hand, torpidly masturbating him, staring lustfully at him through half-lidded eyes. Link quietly whimpered, his breathing unsteady, his judgment becoming blurry. llia leaned amidst Link's legs, taking the head of his segment into her mouth, licking around it, tasting him. Link set his right hand on llia's head, encouraging her to progress with her debauching act. llia complied with Link's subtle demand, accepting more of his manhood into her moist orifice, bobbing her head slowly before gradually quickening her pace, deep-throating him several times throughout the process.

Link grunted, clenching his teeth, pushing llia's head, hilting the entirety of his member into her mouth. llia did not choke; she refuse to show Link weakness, so she expedited her adjustment to his segment, sliding her tongue along the base of his manhood, receiving a prolonged groan of vehement pleasure.

"llia...it's time, please...lie on my bed," Link breathed, slightly pulling llia's hair.

llia lied on the mattress, awaiting Link to take her. Link crawled over llia, lying between her legs, connecting their lips in a soulful kiss. Link began thrusting against llia's abdomen with vigor, llia falling into an abyss of pure fantasy and bliss, melting underneath Link, his taut body ultimately conquering her own. Link hesitantly withdrew from the kiss, looking down at llia intensely.

"llia...are you _sure_ you want to go through with this? Once I start, I'm certain it will be very difficult for me to stop, so let me know what you want to do now," Link said solemnly. "Link...take me, take my body, take my heart, take my soul, take everything that is me and cherish it forever, love," llia stated poetically, tears of happiness streaming down her rubescent cheeks.

_llia...what would I do without you..._

Link lined his member with llia's womanhood, pushing marginally into her, carefully monitoring her reaction the more he proceeded. llia remained calm, breathing evenly, yet her accelerating heart said otherwise. Link reached llia's hymen, ceasing his advancement when she gasped.

"llia, I think this may hurt you for a few seconds, so please, bear with me," Link claimed advisedly.

Link embraced llia endearingly around her neck, kissing her, thrusting the remainder of his segment inside of her. llia's yell of pain was muffled by Link's orifice, llia dragging her nails down Link's sturdy back to alleviate her anguish.

"llia, I'm sorry," Link whispered warmly, kissing llia's tears away. "It's...alright, Link...please...take me, I can't wait any longer," llia said, securing her arms around Link's back, her legs about his waist, Link nuzzling llia's neck.

Link composedly retracted part of his manhood from llia's percolate womanhood, pushing slowly back within her, allowing her to become accustomed to his size. llia moaned, nibbling Link's right ear, one of his many erogenous zones. When llia became acquainted with Link's member, he gradually began thrusting into her, alternating between rapid thrust, and long, sluggish ones, pressing onto her once he sheathed his segment inside of her, holding that position for a few seconds before shuffling his sequence.

llia vociferated with uninhibited fervor, tightening her hold on Link, her mind absolutely fuliginous to anything else other than him. Link bit the right side of llia's neck, leaving a passion mark.

_Link...oh my goddesses...I never knew you could be so domineering! This...is beyond what I expected. I can't even think clearly. I see I'll be doing this often with Link...I'll be his insatiable soulmate._

llia's womanhood began contracting around Link's manhood, preparing to orgasm any moment.

"Link...Link, I'm feeling...weird, like I...have to go to the bathroom," llia whimpered. "Don't worry, sweetie, you've just reached your limit. I have as well," Link stated gruffly.

Link steadily thrust into llia until she climaxed, her pleasurable bawl resounding beautifully in his ear. llia laid limp beneath Link, Link ejaculating his essence inside of llia, gutterally grunting to refrain from bellowing in gratification. Link stayed on top of llia, slowly thrusting within her to relieve the remaining waves of elation. After Link became tranquil, he attempted to rise off of llia, who held him steadfastly.

"No, stay right here, Link, stay inside of me and sleep on top of me, I don't mind," llia claimed sleepily, yawning. "If you say so, my angel, if you say so," Link said amusingly, chuckling softly.

Link and llia kissed until they fell asleep, preparing to tell the Ordon Villagers, and perhaps all of Hyrule, that their hero is now engaged to his best friend.

**This is how love is supposed to be demonstrated to your soulmate, but as they say, "to each their own".**

**My published book,** _'The Legendary Taurean The Knighthood of Courage'_**, is a novel that I have on other websites. If you wish to know of my writing passion, PM me for details.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
